Downloadable Content
Downloadable Content (abbrieviated as DLC) is content that is not included with the base game, and needs to be downloaded via Nintendo eShop or other sites to be available in the game. Six DLC collections have been released in total, with the sixth and final wave being released on February 3, 2016. Unlike other games which develop downloadable content before the game is released, Masahiro Sakurai revealed that all DLC was created after the game's release. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Patch Updates Patch Updates make up the majority of downloadable content. They are downloadable content that changes the game's features. Most patches are free to download with a copy of the game. Patch updates can include: *Adding new fighters, stages, and Mii costumes, some for free or by making them purchasable. *Adding new modes or new features to existing modes. *Tweaking character attributes to balance them. *Tweaking game physics to create a more enjoyable playing experience. *Fixing glitches Bundles Costumes and characters are sold packed together in bundles. Collections *'Collection #1' was released on April 28, 2015, costing $9.99 for one version and $14.19 for both. It contains one fighter, Mewtwo, and the first Mii Fighter Costume Bundle. *'Collection #2' was released on June 14, 2015, costing $21.96 for one version and $29.16 for both. It contains three fighters, Lucas, Roy, and Ryu, two stages, Suzaku Castle and Dream Land 64, and the second Mii Fighter Costume Bundle. *'Collection #3' was released on July 31, 2015, costing $9.98 for one version and $15.18 for both. It contains two stages, Peach's Castle and Hyrule Castle, and the third Mii Fighter Costume Bundle. *'Collection #4' was released on September 30, 2015, costing $7.74 on the 3DS, $9.73 on the Wii U, and $13.53 for both consoles. It contains three stages, Super Mario Maker, Pirate Ship (Wii U only), and Duck Hunt (3DS only), and the fourth Mii Fighter Costume Bundle. *'Collection #5' was released on December 15, 2015, costing $7.49 for one version and $9.29 for both. It contains one fighter, Cloud, one stage, Midgar, and the fifth Mii Fighter Costume Bundle. *'Collection #6' was released on February 3, 2016, costing $9.88 for one version and $15.48 for both. It contains two fighters, and , one stage, Umbra Clock Tower, and the sixth Mii Fighter Costume Bundle. All_avaiable_DLC.jpg|DLC Collection #1 DLC_Wave_2.jpg|DLC Collection #2 DLC_Wave_3.jpg|DLC Collection #3 DLC_Wave_4.jpg|DLC Collection #4 DLC_Wave_5.jpg|DLC Collection #5 DLC_Wave_6.jpg|DLC Collection #6 Mii Fighter Costume Bundles *'Costume Bundle #1' was released on April 15, 2015, costing $6.00 for one version and $9.20 for both. It contains seven costumes. **SSB T-shirt **Link Cap and Outfit **Majora's Mask **X's Helmet and Armor **Proto Man's Helmet and Armor **Dunban Wig and Outfit **Cat Hat and Suit **Monkey Hat and Suit *'Costume Bundle #2' was released on June 14, 2015, costing $6.00 for one version and $9.20 for both versions. It contains eight costumes. **Inkling Squid Hat **Isabelle Hat and Outfit **Heihachi Wig and Outfit **Akira Wig and Outfit **Jacky Wig and Outfit **Zero's Helmet and Armor **MegaMan.EXE's Helmet and Armor **Inkling Wig and Outfit *'Costume Bundle #3' was released on July 31, 2015, costing $6.00 for one version and $9.20 for both. It contains eight costumes. **Hoodie **Bear Hat and Suit **King K. Rool Hat and Outfit **Flying Man Hat and Outfit **Chrom Wig and Outfit **Black Knight Helm and Armor **Lloyd Wig and Outfit **Samus's Helmet and Armor *'Costume Bundle #4' was released on September 30, 2015, costing $5.25 for one version and $8.05 for both. It contains seven costumes. **Business Suit **Toad Hat and Outfit **Viridi Wig and Outfit **Hunter's Helm and Mail **Rathalos Helm and Mail **Fox Hat and Outfit **Captain Falcon Helmet and Outfit *'Costume Bundle #5' was released on December 15, 2015, costing $1.50 for one version and $2.30 for both. It contains two costumes. **Chocobo Hat **Geno Hat and Outfit *'Costume Bundle #6' was released on February 3, 2016, costing $4.50 for one version and $6.90 for both. It contains six costumes. **Bionic Helmet and Armor **Takamaru Wig and Outfit **Ashley Hat and Outfit **Gil's Helmet and Armor **Tails Hat and Outfit **Knuckles Hat and Outfit Mii_Fighter_Bundle_1.jpg|Costume Bundle #1 Mii_Fighter_Bundle_2.jpg|Costume Bundle #2 Mii_Fighter_Bundle_3.jpg|Costume Bundle #3 Mii_Fighter_Bundle_4.jpg|Costume Bundle #4 Mii_Fighter_Bundle_5.jpg|Costume Bundle #5 Mii_Fighter_Bundle_6.jpg|Costume Bundle #6 Fighter Bundles *'Fighter Bundle #1' was released on July 31, 2015, costing $17.96 for one version and $21.96 for both. It contains the first four downloadable characters, Mewtwo, Lucas, Roy, and Ryu, as well as the Suzaku Castle stage. *'All-in-One Fighter Bundle' was released on February 3, 2016, costing $34.93 for one version and $41.93 for both. It contains all seven downloadable characters, Mewtwo, Lucas, Roy, Ryu, Cloud, Corrin, and Bayonetta, as well as the Suzaku Castle, Midgar, and Umbra Clock Tower stages. Current_DLC_Characters.jpg|Fighter Bundle #1 All_DLC_Characters.jpg|All-in-One Fighter Bundle Stage Bundle *'Stage Bundle' was released on February 3, 2016, costing $8.46 in the Nintendo 3DS version, $10.45 in the Wii U version, and $14.45 for both versions. It contains all four downloadable past stages, Dream Land (64), Peach's Castle (64), Hyrule Castle (64), and Pirate Ship, along with the Super Mario Maker stage. Characters Mewtwo Mewtwo appears as a downloadable character that can be downloaded by buying and registering both versions of the game on Club Nintendo. It was released on April 15th for whomever registered it on Club Nintendo, and on April 28th as purchasable DLC. It is also available as a paid DLC. It costs $3.99 to buy it for one version and $4.99 to buy it for both. Lucas Lucas was released as a downloadable character on June 14, 2015 along with Roy and Ryu. He costs $3.99 to buy on one version and $4.99 on both. Roy Roy was released as a downloadable character on June 14, 2015 along with Lucas and Ryu. He costs $3.99 to buy on one version and $4.99 on both. Ryu Ryu was released as a downloadable character on June 14, 2015 alongside Lucas and Roy. He comes in a set alongside the Suzaku Castle stage and costs $5.99 to buy on one version and $6.99 on both. Cloud Cloud was released as a downloadable character on December 15, 2015. He comes in a set alongside the Midgar stage and costs $5.99 to buy on one version and $6.99 on both. Corrin Corrin was released as a downloadable character on February 3, 2016 alongside Bayonetta. He costs $3.99 to buy on one version and $4.99 on both. Bayonetta Bayonetta was released as a downloadable character on February 3, 2016 alongside Corrin. She comes in a set alongside the Umbra Clock Tower stage and costs $5.99 to buy on one version and $6.99 on both. Mii Costumes Mii Fighters have downloadable costumes that will give various outfits. All outfits cost $0.75 for one version and $1.15 for both, with the exception of the K.K. Slider outfit, which is free with Patch Update 1.1.0. Brawler *Cat Outfit *Heihachi Outfit *Akira Outfit *Jacky Outfit *King K. Rool Outfit *Flying Man Outfit *Toad Outfit *Captain Falcon Outfit *Bionic Armor *Knuckles Outfit Swordfighter *Monkey Outfit *Link Outfit *Dunban Outfit *Zero Outfit *Chrom Outfit *Lloyd Irving Outfit *Black Knight Outfit *Viridi Outfit *Hunter's Outfit *Rathalos Outfit *Takamaru Outfit *Ashley Outfit *Gil Outfit Gunner *X Outfit *Proto Man Outfit *Inkling Outfit *K.K. Slider Outfit *MegaMan.EXE Outfit *Isabelle Outfit *Bear Outfit *Samus Aran Outfit *Fox McCloud Outfit *Geno Outfit *Tails Outfit Any Type *Smash Bros. T-Shirt *Majora's Mask Headgear *Splatoon Squid Hat *Smash Bros. Hoodie *Business Suit *Chocobo Hat Stages Dream Land (64) Dream Land (64) from the original was released on June 14, 2015. It costs $1.99 to buy on one version and $2.99 on both. Suzaku Castle Suzaku Castle was released alongside Ryu on June 14, 2015 as Ryu's home stage. Miiverse Miiverse was released on June 14, 2015, free with a patch update. Peach's Castle (64) Peach's Castle (64) from the original was released on July 31, 2015. It costs $1.99 to buy on one version and $2.99 on both. Hyrule Castle (64) Hyrule Castle (64) from the original was released on July 31, 2015. It costs $1.99 to buy on one version and $2.99 on both. Super Mario Maker Super Mario Maker was released on September 30, 2015. It costs $2.49 for one version and $3.49 for both versions. A hand will create the stage before gameplay starts, and the layout will always be different. Pirate Ship Pirate Ship from Super Smash Bros. Brawl was released for the Wii U version on September 30, 2015. It costs $1.99 to buy individually. Duck Hunt An unlockable stage on the Wii U version, Duck Hunt was released for the 3DS version on September 30, 2015, free along with the update. Midgar Midgar was released alongside Cloud on December 15, 2015 as Cloud's home stage. Umbra Clock Tower Umbra Clock Tower was released alongside Bayonetta on February 3, 2016 as Bayonetta's home stage. Stage_1.jpg|Dream Land (64) Suzaku_Castle.png|Suzaku Castle SSB4_-_Miiverse.jpg|Miiverse Hyrule_Castle_SSBWU.jpg|Hyrule Castle (64) Peachs_Castle_SSBWU.jpg|Peach's Castle (64) MarioMaker.jpg|Super Mario Maker Pirate_Ship_SSBWU.jpg|Pirate Ship Duck_Hunt_Stage_SSB3DS.jpg|Duck Hunt Midgar.png|Midgar Screenshot_2015-12-15-20-45-33.png|Umbra Clock Tower Modes * Tourney Mode was released for free on July 31, 2015. Tournaments can now be organized via Wi-Fi. * A function was added on July 31, 2015 which allows Replays to be shared on YouTube. See also *Starter character *Starter stage *Unlockable character *Unlockable stage External Links Nintendo DLC Page